Tuan Berpikir Tentang Nona
by Domisaurus
Summary: Aku kerap menyamaratakan semua orang sebagai teman. Aku menyayangi mereka semua, aku peduli pada mereka. Tapi setelah kupikirkan lagi sekarang, ternyata kamu berbeda.


**Title:** Tuan Berpikir Tentang Nona

**Disclaimer:** One Piece beserta isinya milik Eiichiro Oda

**A/N:** Cuma pengen coba sesuatu yang genre-nya romance, tapi nampak hasilnya nggak begitu. Pairing Shanks/Makino karena saya lagi suka tapi gak banyak yang bikin ini =_=; Enjoy, silakan review, kritik atau apapun boleh lah.

"Kapten,"

"Kapten,"

Lamunanku buyar. Aku tidak terlalu menyadari kalau kamu memanggilku sejak tadi. Atau sudah berapa kali kamu memanggilku.

"Botol-botol minuman kutaruh di gudang seperti biasa?" tanyamu. Aku mengangguk, tersenyum sedikit. Lalu melihat kamu berjalan menjauh. Sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, sepertinya.

Hari ini, untuk kesekian kalinya kami akan pergi mengarungi lautan. Seperti biasa, kelompok bajak lautku membeli sejumlah besar minuman dari barmu untuk persediaan selama perjalanan kami, hingga kembali lagi kesini.

Sudah beberapa tahun ini aku dan kelompok bajak lautku menjadikan desa ini sebagai pangkalan. Desa Fusha. Desa ini sangat tenang, orang-orangnya juga tidak terlalu memandang negatif terhadap bajak laut, menurutku. Kami begitu kerasan dengan tempat ini hingga menjadikan desa ini sebagai pangkalan. Setiap kali selesai melakukan pelayaran di suatu wilayah East Blue, kami pasti kembali ke sini.

Disini juga, aku bertemu kamu. Aku kerap menyamaratakan semua orang sebagai teman. Aku menyayangi mereka semua, aku peduli pada mereka. Tapi setelah kupikirkan lagi sekarang, ternyata kamu berbeda. Aku belum yakin itu apa. Nampaknya aku tidak bisa sembarangan menyimpulkan, mengingat aku juga sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun. Konyol sekali kalau masih bersikap labil.

Aku lalu berjalan mendekati kamu, yang sepertinya masih repot menyusun barang-barang. "Ini mau ditaruh di sebelah mana?" tanyaku memegang sebuah kotak yang seharusnya cukup berat untuk seorang wanita. Kamu lalu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Tidak usah repot-repot kapten, ini memang pekerjaanku," sahutmu kemudian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tetap saja aku ingin membantumu. Aku lalu berusaha mengatur kotak-kotak itu, agar setidaknya lebih tersusun, jadi gudang di kapal kami tidak sempit.

Pandanganku sesekali tertuju ke arahmu. Rasanya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Bukan, aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu. Cuma entah kenapa otakku tidak mampu menghasilkan ide, bahkan otak jahilku pun tidak. Tapi aku ingin mencoba.

"Makino…."

"Ya, Kapten?"

"Aku-"

Belum selesai kalimatku, pintu gudang tiba-tiba terbuka. Harusnya aku ingat, tidak mungkin bocah itu tidak datang. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, tapi harus kuakui dia selalu muncul pada saat yang 'tepat'.

"Makino!" teriak bocah itu dari ambang pintu keluar. Tak peduli apa pun yang dilakukan bocah itu, aku tidak pernah melihatmu jengkel sekali pun. Harus kuakui, kamu punya rasa mengayomi yang tinggi, bahkan terhadap anak seperti Luffy.

"Hei, Luffy, ngapain kau-" tapi bocah itu memilih tidak mengacuhkan aku.

"Makino! Aku lapar! Lapaaaar!" kata Luffy, menarik pelan tanganmu.

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan kau, datang-datang langsung minta makan," kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan ke kepala bocah itu. Mengacak rambutnya.

"Weeek, aku tidak bicara padamu, Shanks bodoh!" Luffy menjulurkan lidah. Sepertinya dia masih agak kesal soal perompak gunung waktu itu. "Asal kau tahu ya, semua makanan yang diberikan Makino padaku akan kubayar dengan harta karun!"

"Harta karun? Pfft" aku mendengus menahan tawa, yang tentu saja membuat bocah itu sebal, tapi memang itulah yang asyik dari menggoda Luffy. Sebelum akhirnya kamu memotong.

"Baiklah Kapten, sudah cukup senang-senangnya, dan Luffy, ayo kita kembali ke desa," kamu menggandeng tangan kecil bocah itu, tersenyum padaku untuk berpamitan sebelum pergi.

Ah, pada akhirnya aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

Seperi biasa, aku dan kelompok bajak lautku selalu mengadakan pesta malam hari sebelum kami pergi berlayar keesokan harinya. Pesta ramai seperti biasa. Kami semua tertawa semalaman seperti tak ada hari esok.

Sebagian dari mereka ada yang kembali ke kapal untuk tidur, tapi sebagian juga ada yang sudah terlanjur mabuk, hingga ketiduran di bar. Malam itu aku tidak terlalu mabuk, kebetulan. Mungkin secara tak sadar aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk memperhatikan kamu?

"Maaf ya, selalu seperti ini," kataku kemudian, membuka percakapan. "Anak buahku sering merepotkan," lanjutku.

"Fufufu, tidak masalah Kapten. Justru menyenangkan, menurutku" katamu sambil mengelap gelas-gelas.

Aku meneguk isi botol sakeku sedikit. "Luffy masih marah padaku?"

Kamu, seperti biasa, tersenyum. "Dia belum bilang apa-apa padaku. tapi mungkin menurutnya, tindakanmu kemarin itu tidak keren,"

Aku nyaris tertawa mendengarnya. "Dasar bocah…."

Kamu lalu menghela napas. "Tapi aku malah berpikir sebaliknya, Kapten. Menurutku waktu itu kau keren sekali, loh…" aku nyaris tersedak. Untung masih bisa menahan diri. Aku lalu menutupinya dengan tertawa.

"Aku tahu, kau melakukan itu karena menurutmu tak ada gunanya berkelahi bukan?" kamu meletakkan gelas terakhir yang kamu keringkan itu ke atas rak.

"Semoga Luffy mengerti hal itu suatu saat nanti," tambahku kemudian.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada hal yang terlalu istimewa dari kamu. Kamu tipe gadis yang bisa kutemui dimana saja, bisa dibilang secara fisik mungkin aku pernah melihat yang lebih cantik dari kamu. Tapi entah kenapa justru kamulah yang membuat aku bisa berpikir berbeda. Aku bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan aku mulai berpikir seperti ini.

Kadang aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau aku memang menyukaimu sebagai seorang wanita? Apa jadinya kalau aku merealisasikan perasaan sukaku menjadi sebentuk hubungan khusus? Ah, tapi aku jadi tak tega membayangkannya. Aku pernah mendengar cerita Yasopp mengenai istrinya yang harus ia tinggalkan demi menjadi bajak laut. Ia bilang, sampai sekarang ia merasa bersalah telah meninggalkannya, tak peduli meski istrinya kerap berkata, bahwa ia tak keberatan suaminya pergi mengarungi lautan demi impiannya.

Kalau kupikir lagi, yah, mungkin lebih baik aku tidak menjadi apa-apa denganmu. Kamu gadis yang sangat baik, tentunya bukan untuk dikecewakan, atau ditinggalkan. Dunia kita terlalu berbeda.

Sudahlah, mungkin lebih baik seperti ini saja.

* * *

Akhirnya hari terakhir kami di desa Fusha tiba. Kami akan berlayar keluar dari wilayah East Blue, mungkin akan memasuki Grand Line. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang kurang hari itu. Aku tidak melihat Luffy di Pelabuhan. Yah, mungkin saja dia masih marah padaku sampai sekarang, tapi setahuku Pelabuhan adalah tempat favoritnya. Melihat kapal-kapal yang datang dan pergi silih berganti.

Berhubung ini adalah yang terakhir, mungkin lebih baik aku berpamitan dulu. Pada orang-orang, pada Luffy, juga pada kamu. Kukatakan pada anak buahku untuk mampir dulu ke desa, berterima kasih mereka sudah menerima kami. Tapi sesampainya disana, yang kutemui adalah sekerumunan orang yang kelihatannya sedang menonton sesuatu.

Ternyata itu Luffy. Bersama perompak gunung yang kemarin. Bocah itu jelas sekali sedang dihajar. Entah apa yang telah terjadi, tapi aku melihat kamu diantara kumpulan orang itu, menatap dengan khawatir.

Kalau kuingat, memang hari ini aku tidak melihat Luffy keluyuran di pelabuhan seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Apa ini, Luffy? Bukannya kau bilang tinjumu sekuat pistol?" kataku. Menyempatkan diri menggodanya. Luffy berteriak menyuruhku diam. Salah seorang teman dari perampok gunung itu mengokang pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke kepalaku.

"Sudah mengokang senjata begitu, berarti sudah siap mempertaruhkan nyawa. Benar?" Ujarku kemudian. Tak lama terdengar suara tembakan, tapi bukan dari pistol perampok gunung itu, melainkan dari pistol yang dipegang oleh Benn.

"Mau dipukul dengan botol sake, atau dipermainkan, bagiku tak masalah," aku melangkah perlahan mendekati ketua perampok gunung itu.

"Tapi. Aku tidak akan mengampuni orang yang menyakiti sahabatku,"

Justru, karena keasyikan menggertak perampok gunung itulah, aku tidak menyadari kalau dia akan melemparkan bom asap dan membawa kabur Luffy. Aku, panik, tentu saja. Begitu pun anak buahku, warga desa, dan pastinya kamu.

"Dia….Luffy….dia dipukuli oleh Hiruma karena membelamu…." Kudengar kamu berkata pelan. Wajahmu pucat.

"Luffy tidak terima waktu orang-orang itu menghinamu, Kapten. Makanya…"

"Ja-jadi…" entah kenapa aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah, sebelum akhirnya Benn memotong, "Lebih baik cepat kejar mereka sekarang, Kapten. Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa saja dilakukan bedebah itu pada Luffy,"

Aku lalu segera pergi, berlari mencari ke semua tempat yang mungkin menjadi tempat kemana orang itu membawa Luffy.

Hingga akhirnya aku mencapai dermaga, melihat dari kejauhan, perampok gunung itu membawa Luffy di atas perahu kecil, untuk kemudian mendorongnya jatuh ke laut. Tanpa berpikir, aku segera melompat. Anak itu kan tidak bisa berenang!

Sialnya, monster laut yang mendiami laut disini muncul. Gawat, semakin banyak waktu yang terbuang, Luffy bisa benar-benar tenggelam. Kepanikan itu menguasai aku, tanpa kusadari monster laut itu melumat tanganku, dan tepat di saat itu aku berhasil menemukan Luffy.

Aku mendekap anak itu erat-erat. Ia masih gemetar karena ketakutan. Monster laut yang baru melahap si perompak gunung itu bersiap menyerang kami, tapi aku berhasil 'menyuruhnya' pergi.

"Aku sudah dengar kok, dari Makino. Kamu diserang karena membela kami ya?"

Luffy masih terisak. Ia menatap lengan kiriku yang sudah tak ada. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Setelah kupikirkan lagi, kehilangan satu lengan masih jauh lebih baik daripada kehilangan nyawa seorang teman.

* * *

"Kapten,"

"Kapten,"

Aku lalu menoleh, kamu datang melangkah menghampiriku.

"Semua minuman yang kau pesan sudah kuletakkan di gudang seperti biasa," ujarmu kemudian. Kali ini aku dan kelompok bajak lautku benar-benar akan pergi dari wilayah East Blue, berlayar ke tempat-tempat baru. Mungkin juga akan memasuki wilayah Grand Line.

"Terima kasih, ini akan jadi terakhir kali kami merepotkanmu," balasku.

Kami lalu diam sebentar. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasa canggung sedikit pun. Suara angin yang kencang membuat kamu lebih mendekatkan diri padaku. Kutebak ada yang ingin kamu katakan?

"Terima kasih….sudah menolong Luffy," kudengar kamu berkata.

"Kok, kamu yang berterima kasih?" tanyaku kemudian. Senyummu mengembang.

"Sebenarnya bukan cuma soal itu. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, juga untuk semua anggota kelompok bajak lautmu, kapten,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Luffy itu tidak punya siapa-siapa disini, selalu berbuat ulah untuk mencari perhatian. Kalian sudah bersedia menerimanya sebagai teman dan, yah, aku senang melihatnya tidak kesepian lagi," jelasmu.

"Kamu sangat suka pada Luffy, ya?" tanyaku.

"Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyukainya?" sahutmu, lalu melanjutkan, "Bukannya kau juga sama?"

Kami lalu tertawa.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kembali pada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan. Lebih tepatnya, harusnya aku sudah mengatakannya. Tapi tahu sendiri kan, Luffy selalu muncul di saat yang 'tepat'. Membuyarkan niatku.

Namun tanpa kusangka-sangka, kamu malah bicara lebih dulu.

"Kali ini….kau akan kemana?"

"Kalau aku tahu, namanya bukan petualangan, dong?"

Kudengar kamu tertawa kecil. Aku lalu memandang laut sejenak. Menikmati saat sebelum kami benar-benar akan pergi dari desa ini.

"Apa…..menurutmu aku masih bisa menikmati masakanmu, atau…..minum sake dari kedaimu lagi?" ungkapku.

Kamu menoleh padaku sejenak.

"Pertanyaan apa itu?" kamu seperti menahan tawa.

"Yang jelas bukan pertanyaan basa-basi," sahutku, nyengir.

Kamu menyibakkan rambutmu ke belakang telinga, seperti berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memberiku jawaban.

"…..Aku tunggu, loh,"

Kata-kata itu entah kenapa membuatku lega. Mungkin belum bisa dibilang sebagai sesuatu yang ingin kudengar darinya. Cuma rasanya itu saja sudah membuatku puas.

Tak lama rekan-rekanku memanggil, memintaku untuk bergegas,. Kamu lalu berpamitan, turun dari kapal tapi tidak pergi dari pelabuhan. Lalu kulihat kamu melambai-lambai dari kejauhan bersama Luffy.

Kapal mulai menaikkan jangkar, mengembangkan layar. Angin mendorong kapal kami perlahan menjauh dari pelabuhan. Kamu dan Luffy masih melambaikan tangan. Kubalas lambaian kalian, untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum pertemuan kita yang berikutnya, entah kapan.

"Sayang sekali ya, kita harus meninggalkan desa itu," Benn mulai menyalakan rokoknya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Urusanmu dengan nona manis dari bar itu?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" aku menggaruk kepala. Agak bingung. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah cerita apapun pada siapapun.

Benn memperhatikanku sejenak. Nampaknya hanya dengan melakukan itu saja, ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, juga apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan.

"Yah, yang penting semuanya lancar saja," tutupnya sambil berlalu. Dasar Benn, dia selalu bisa menarik kesimpulan yang tepat hanya dari segelintir hal yang dia lihat dan dengar, dikumpulkan jadi satu.

Aku memang belum bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini. Karena aku juga tidak tahu. Tidak yakin lebih tepatnya.

Tapi kurasa, aku akan tahu ketika aku kembali lagi kesini suatu hari nanti. Toh, dia bilang dia akan menunggu.

Aku pasti akan datang.


End file.
